


Lasaña y guisantes

by 2startotheright



Series: Sterek Week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sterek Week, que creo que ni angst se puede llegar a llamar pero...
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/pseuds/2startotheright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles había acabado los exámenes hacía un par de días. Derek estaba haciendo turno doble desde el principio de la semana. Y debería haber una lasaña en el horno...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasaña y guisantes

**Author's Note:**

> Primer día de la Sterek Week; tema del día: "doméstico"
> 
> (Sin betear, por la hora, pero lo arreglaré)

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa, cariño! - gritó Stiles nada más abrir la puerta, sacándose la chaqueta para dejarla colgada de cualquier forma en el perchero, y dejando la bolsa en la que llevaba los libros tirada al lado de la puerta, al igual que la zapatilla que consiguió quitarse - ¿Der? - insistió cuando no tuvo respuesta.

Respuesta que podía variar desde un "como para no oírte, cielo" lleno de sarcasmo, un grito para revelarle la ubicación de su novio, dicho novio apareciendo de alguna parte dándole un susto de muerte o, una vez, un cojín impactándole en el medio de la cara, porque Scott la había liado con unas bengalas y fuegos artificiales que habían comprado para el cuatro de Julio, y Derek - e Isaac y el propio Scott, aunque no estuviesen allí - había descubierto el horror de las migrañas y, como más tarde le había confesado a Stiles, del desprendimiento de retina y la perforación de tímpano. Stiles había estado a nada de ir a buscar a Scott y meterle un supositorio bien cargado de acónito y ceniza de serval por el culo, como en su día había amenazado a Ethan, pero Melissa - cuyo jardín Derek había estado arreglando - ya se había encargado ella sola de que a su hijo no le quedasen ganas de volver a hacer algo semejante; como bien informó Kira a Stiles cuando lo llamó para preguntar por Derek, asegurarle que iba a llevar a Scott a disculparse al día siguiente, y que si quería ir a por él tenía permiso, pero no creía que hiciese falta, porque después de Melissa iba a gritarle ella, y Allison, que acababa de llegar y a la que pudo oír comentar que tenía una ballesta nueva que quería probar en cuanto se asegurase de que Isaac estaba bien.

Y durante varios meses, para reafirmar el castigo, cada vez que había preparado cocadas, Melissa se había encargado de que su hijo no llegase ni a olerlas, y de que tanto Isaac como Derek tuviesen siempre más que el resto. Al final había sido el propio Derek quien se había apiadado de Scott; un día Stiles estaba instalando la televisión nueva de Melissa mientras Derek estaba sentado dando buena cuenta del plato de cocadas que Melissa le había puesto delante nada más llegar, y la cara de pena de Scott había hecho que Derek le pasase varias de contrabando. Y de contrabando había tenido que ser, porque tras dejar el plato en la mesa y despedirse antes de salir para la cita que tenía con su padre, Melissa había clavado los ojos en su mejor amigo mientras mantenía una mano sobre el hombro de Derek, y había comentado en voz alta como "los irresponsables que juegan con lo que no se debe y atentan contra la vida de su familia no merecen postre".

Pero el caso, que ni ironía, ni grito, ni susto, ni cojín; lo que era raro.

\- ¿¡Derek!? - insistió, sacudiendo el pie para intentar acabar de sacarse la zapatilla que le quedaba puesta sin tener que agacharse - Der, dime que no te has quedado dormido, porque hoy viene a cenar aquí toda la tropa, y habías quedado en empezar con la cena cuando llegases, así que por favor, por favor, no estés dormido, porque si estás dormido vamos a tener que pedir pizza otra vez, y ya es personal lo de demostrarle a Isaac que sé vivir como un adulto - murmuró a toda prisa, mientras claudicaba y se agachaba para descalzarse, sabiendo que si Derek estaba despierto lo oiría.

\- Estoy en la cocina - llegó al fin la respuesta de su novio, y Stiles habría alzado el puño para celebrar su victoria, si no fuese porque el grito que normalmente lo recibía había sido una frase en tono normal, y seco. Allí estaba pasando algo, y o mucho se equivocaba o el algo era que su novio estaba enfadado.

Suspiró, esperando que fuese algo que pudiese remediar con un beso y un abrazo, y que no hubiesen tenido ningún caso grave en la comisaría; como aquella vez que habían tenido que ir a atender un aviso de violencia doméstica, y no sólo la mujer había necesitado ser hospitalizada, sino también los niños. Aquel fin de semana le había costado sacar a Derek de la cama, porque Parrish y él habían sido los primeros en llegar a la escena y si se había encontrado a Parrish deshecho cuando había ido a recoger a Derek a la comisaría, aquello se había quedado en nada comparado a como le había afectado a Derek.

Su novio había podido oler lo que había pasado allí, había sentido la desesperación y el miedo, y Stiles se lo había encontrado en una de las duchas de los vestuarios, sentado en el suelo, llorando y empapado. Aquel fin de semana lo habían pasado acurrucados en la cama, ignorando al mundo y Stiles se había sentido completamente impotente, como hacía mucho que no se sentía, hasta que había conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa al moreno.

Así que esperaba que no fuese algo así, porque entonces el que acabaría cometiendo un delito sería él. Contra quien fuese que tuviese que hacerlo.

Y tras suspirar - y darse cuenta de que había dejado el montón de ropa para planchar encima del sofá aquella mañana, y al lado el cesto de la ropa sucia... Maldita fuese Claire y su llamada metiéndole prisa porque se le había estropeado el coche y necesitaba que la recogiese para llegar a clase, y maldito él por haber apagado el despertador las dos primeras veces, ambas cosas culpables de que soltase la ropa encima del sofá y abandonase el cesto para salir corriendo; pero bueno, ya lo quitaría del medio después - se dirigió a la cocina.

\- Ei - dijo acercándose a Derek por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y apoyando la cabeza entre sus omoplatos tras darle un beso en el cuello - ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Bien - contestó casi bufando.

\- ¿Pasó algo en el trabajo? - preguntó, ignorando el bien que era obviamente más falso que todos sus "no he sido yo", y mientras lo hacía coló una mano bajo la camisa del uniforme de Derek, que por lo visto no se había cambiado como hacía siempre al llegar, y sólo se había sacado la camisa del pantalón y se la había remangado, para acariciarlo.

\- No, no paso nada - contestó, en el mismo tono, pero inclinando la cabeza un instante hacia atrás para rozarla con la suya, en un gesto que dejaba claro que agradecía la preocupación - ¿Y tú?

\- Yo bien - respondió Stiles, paseando los labios por su cuello y sin dejar de mover la mano que tenía en su abdomen - Me desperté tarde pero dio igual porque ya no tengo exámenes, recogí a Claire porque se le estropeó el coche y en agradecimiento me compró una magdalena, que nos sirvió para re-celebrar que acabamos los exámenes hace tres días; tuve clases pero no hice nada porque ya acabaron los exámenes y estos dos días antes de las vacaciones eran para consultar dudas de trabajos que yo ya tenía acabados, pero eso ya lo sabes - acabó, inclinándose para dejar un beso un su mejilla - Así que ahora cuéntame tu día, y de paso me dices qué te ha puesto tan gruñón. Y que sepas - añadió tras fijarse en que no había señales de que Derek hubiese empezado con la cena - que o me dices que saliste tarde, o te vas a quedar sin postre por no haber empezado con la cena y, cuando digo postre, estoy usando un cliché romántico y cursi para hablar de mí - lo avisó, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja entre frases.

\- Pues no - respondió Derek, usando una mano para hacer que lo soltase, y moviéndose para apartarse de él - No salí tarde, pero si quieres que haya otra cena que no sea pizza o chino para demostrarle a Isaac que eres un adulto, empieza a comportarte como uno y prepárala tú. Y no me apetece postre, muchas gracias - finalizó, dedicándole una sonrisa irónica antes de volver a girarse a seguir con lo que estaba.

\- Si que estamos hoy de malas sí... - murmuró Stiles haciendo una mueca - Vale que te hayas levantado con la patita izquierda, pero mierda Der, sólo te pedí que empezases con la cena - se quejó.

Derek bufó algo, sin molestarse en hacerlo en voz alta para que lo diese escuchado y sabiendo que su novio sabía lo mucho que aquello lo cabreaba, a Stiles lo cabreó aún más.

\- ¿Se puede saber que bicho te picó? - quiso saber - Era empezar la cena Derek, no ingeniería cuántica.

\- ¿Sabes lo que pasa, Stiles? - contraatacó - Que para hacer la cena, y para cenar después, normalmente hacen falta platos, cacharros, cubiertos... - Enumeró, girándose con una fuente en la mano para que viese que estaba fregando los platos, y que el fregadero estaba lleno hasta los topes, al igual que la parte de la encimera en la que se estaban escurriendo las cosas que ya había lavado.

\- ¡Mierda, los platos! - se lamentó Stiles llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- Exacto. Mierda. En los platos - respondió Derek, girándose a seguir restregando la fuente.

\- Se me olvidaron - dijo el chico, tras fingir un aplauso ante el juego de palabras.

\- No me había dado cuenta - comentó el moreno irónico - Y vale que me habías avisado de que habías pringado la cocina, justo antes de decirme que ibas a fregarlo todo antes de venirte a la cama, ¿pero cómo coño ensuciaste a la vez los vasos y la sartenes? - quiso saber, usando una mano llena de espuma para señalar el armario sobre el fregadero en el que guardaban los vasos, y el armario al lado del horno en el que guardaban las sartenes y las ollas.

\- Me quería tomar un Nesquik, y la caja venía con una batidora gigante con una palanquita, para que los niños lo mezclen bien solos, y cuando me puse a agitarlo resulta que no lo había cerrado bien, y... salió volando - se explicó Stiles, que como toda respuesta recibió un alzamiento de ceja - ¿¡Qué!? ¡Fue un accidente! - se defendió - Y vale, vale que se me olvidó y que no tenías por qué tener que fregarlo todo tú, ¡pero por muy de mala hostia que te pusieses no te costaba empezar la cena!

\- ¿En qué? Tuve que ponerlo todo a remojo porque, por lo visto, ¡eso también se te olvidó!

\- ¡Joder, pues haber limpiado un par de fuentes y al menos haber empezado con las cosas! Isaac no va a callarse en tres meses... - se lamentó.

\- Ya... Bueno, Isaac no es el que vive contigo, ni el que tuvo que ir al súper porque, lo mismo esto te sorprende, ¡para cocinar hace falta comida! - le gritó de vuelta Derek, y cuando la boca de Stiles se abrió de par en par asintió con una sonrisa irónica - Oh sí, de los platos no fue de lo único que te olvidaste.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! - exclamó Stiles tirándose del pelo - ¡Me olvidé de la compra!

\- Te olvidaste de la compra - confirmó Derek, aclarando la fuente que había estado lavando y de la que por fin había conseguido quitar los churretones de chocolate, y añadiéndola al montón de cosas a secar.

\- Joder, joder, joder... ¿¡por qué no me llamaste!?

\- Porque ya fui yo a comprar - respondió Derek - De hecho, primero dejé esto a remojo, y ahí aproveché para ir a comprar - se explicó, haciendo un gesto para señalar las bolsas de la compra que había dejado en la mesa y en las que Stiles ni había reparado.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios!  - exclamó el chico aliviado, abalanzándose sobre las cosas para empezar a sacar cosas - Pero podías haber lavado una fuente y haber empezado con la lasaña, porque ahora aún tiene que ir al horno y...

\- Aún por encima - comentó Derek sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Te he oído - siseó Stiles - ¿Dónde narices están las cosas de la lasaña?

\- No compré para hacer lasaña.

\- ¿¡Cómo!? - cuestionó Stiles, dos octavas más altas de lo que había estado hablando.

\- No iba a dar tiempo, - respondió Derek sin dejar de fregar - por mucha prisa que me diese no iba a estar hecha, así que pensé que sería mejor...

\- Si hubieses empezado al llegar a lo mejor daba tiempo, pero ahora no lo vamos a saber - lo interrumpió Stiles, bufando al acabar la frase.

\- ¿Estás de coña? - inquirió Derek, girando la cabeza para mirarlo - El maldito horno está lleno de nesquik por dentro, habría que haberlo limpiado antes.

\- Lo que habría llevado lo mismo que todo eso - dijo Stiles enfadado, señalando la pila de platos y cacharros ya limpios.

Derek lo miro, parpadeando un par de veces y abriendo la boca para después cerrarla y sacudir la cabeza.

\- Compre para hacer tacos - dijo, por lo visto decidiendo ignorar el resto - Puedes empezar ya, la mesa y la encimera ya están limpias, y con esto debería ir llegando - dijo, señalando el montón de cacharros ya lavados.

\- Tacos... lo más parecido, sí señor - murmuró Stiles entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué dices? - inquirió Derek.

\- Que quería hacer lasaña, y lo más parecido son los tacos, claro que sí - contestó Stiles, golpeando las cosas contra la mesa para separar lo que iba a hacerle falta de lo que no.

\- Ya Stiles, y yo quería haberme duchado cuando llegué de trabajar, y mírame - respondió el moreno, moviendo una mano para señalar su uniforme.

\- Bueno...

\- Una cosa - lo interrumpió Derek - ¿Te acordaste de ir a la tintorería? - y el tono de la pregunta dejaba claro que ya sabía la respuesta sin tener que oírla.

\- Vale, sí, la he cagado a la grande - asintió Stiles con indeferencia, tras cerrar los ojos con fuerza y reprenderse a si mismo - Pero si no te importa puedes hacerte el digno ofendido después, cuando tengamos comida que darle a nuestros amigos, y un salón mínimamente presentable.

\- No fui yo quien dejó la colada tirada encima del sofá - prácticamente canturreó Derek.

\- ¡Pues tampoco te he visto ir a recogerla ahora! - bramó Stiles.

\- ¿Cuándo querías que la recogiese, Stiles? ¿Entre que intentaba conseguir que tuviésemos dónde preparar la cena y comprar algo para hacer la maldita cena que te empeñaste en cocinar? - cuestionó Derek enfadado - ¿Ahí?

\- ¡Nadie te lo pidió! - contestó sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Nadie me lo pidió? ¿Estás de coña?  Me pediste que empezase la cena, y visto que no teníamos ni cocina, ni comida, lo hice lo mejor que pude, aunque parece ser que no importa, ¡porque no me he sacado una puta lasaña de la chistera!

\- ¡Ya estabas de mala hostia cuando llegué, así que ahora no digas que fue por mí!

\- Sí, estaba de mala hostia cuando llegaste, y sí, fue por ti - aseguró Derek, y antes de que Stiles acabase la protesta que estaba empezando, siguió hablando - Te dije veinte veces que con la semana que teníamos, si querías que viniesen a cenar aquí en vez de ir a casa de Scott, lo mejor era que pidiésemos algo, porque no íbamos a tener tiempo.

\- Pero Isaac...

\- ¡Ya me sé lo de Isaac! - lo cortó su novio - Isaac y tú tenéis alguna extraña y jodida competición para demostrarle al otro que sois más maduros que él, y al final os comportáis los dos como crios.

\- ¿¡Ahora soy un crío!?

\- No te he llamado crío, he dicho que Isaac y tú acabáis comportándoos como tales.

\- Pues nada, si tanto molestamos vete tú a vivir con Allison, y así descansáis los dos de nosotros - sugirió con acidez.

\- Seguramente Allison se acordaría de ir a la maldita tintorería - respondió Derek.

\- ¿¡Estás de mala hostia porque me olvidé de ir a la puñetera tintorería!? - exclamó Stiles, golpeando contra la mesa el pimiento que estaba a punto de empezar a cortar.

\- Estoy cabreado porque esta semana estabas de exámenes,  y yo tengo prácticamente turno doble todos los días para cubrir a tu padre y a García, porque tuvieron que ir a esa maldita convención. Y sabiendo que no íbamos a tener tiempo para nada te empeñaste en tener aquí la maldita cena, incluso cuando Melissa dijo que tenía turno de noche y teníamos su casa toda para nosotros. Pero quisiste que fuese aquí, y aunque te dije veinte veces que sería mejor pedir la comida te empeñaste en la maldita lasaña. Porque dijiste, y te cito, que no habría problema, tú ya habrías acabado los exámenes, y podrías encargarte de limpiar un poco y de la cena, que lo único que yo tendría que hacer era meter la lasaña en el horno al llegar para que empezase a hacerse.

\- Cosa que no hiciste - comentó Stiles.

\- ¡Cosa que no hice porque ni siquiera la dejaste preparada, Stiles! No la preparaste, no fuiste a la compra, no limpiaste la maldita cocina después de ensuciarla... Lo mismo que dejaste la colada a medio a hacer, y te olvidaste de ir a la maldita tintorería, lo que no sería un problema si no fuese que como esta semana no teníamos tiempo ni de poner la lavadora hasta que acabases los exámenes, fuiste el que tuvo la idea de llevar allí mis uniformes, así que no sé qué narices voy a llevar mañana al trabajo.  Y sé que estabas cansado después de pasar semanas estudiando, pero pensaba que podía contar contigo cuando yo estoy durmiendo cuatro horas al día, y resulta que llego a casa, y parece que la lavadora explotó en el salón, una chocolatina vomitó en la cocina, y toda la comida ha decidido darse a la fuga, y todo a un par de horas de la jodida cena. Así que no, ¡no estoy cabreado sólo por la jodida tintorería! Aunque mañana vaya a tener que pedirle a alguien un uniforme prestado, o ir a trabajar en pijama, ¡porque la ropa sigue encima del sofá!

\- Vale, vale, ¡vale! - bramó Stiles, levantando las manos - Soy un irresponsable y no se puede vivir conmigo, lo pillo, ¡pero acabo de enterarme de que a cambio de que tú me cuides cuando yo estoy hasta arriba yo luego tengo que devolverte el favor siendo Don Perfecto!

\- ¿Qué coño estás diciendo? - preguntó Derek sorprendido.

\- Sé que cuando estuve de exámenes tuviste que hacer tú todo, y que las últimas dos semanas han sido como vivir con un fantasma que sólo ensuciaba y estorbaba, ¡pero pensaba que me lo pasabas como yo te paso muchas cosas! ¡No que a cambio de que mi novio me entendiese y me apoyase iba a tener que volverme su criada!

\- ¿¡Pero tú te estás escuchando!?

Y sí, Stiles se estaba escuchando, y sabía que estaba diciendo una sarta impresionante de gilipolleces, pero cuando se enfadaba tanto como estaba en aquel momento - y al principio había sido con Derek, pero hacía un rato que ya era consigo mismo - no podía parar y, aunque era algo que intentaba arreglar, acababa pagándolas con su novio.

\- Perfectamente, ahora, si me disculpas, voy a meter tus reales calzoncillos en la lavadora - se despidió haciendo una reverencia antes de salir de la cocina, decidiendo abandonar la preparación de los tacos (además, sólo se había dedicado a aporrear el pollo y a picar un pimiento) para poder salir de allí antes de que Derek notase las lágrimas de rabia que se le estaban acumulando en los ojos.

\- Esto es acojonante... - murmuró Derek, que en vez de responderle, o gritarle como sería normal, dejó caer el vaso que estaba lavando al agua para seguir él cortando el pimiento.

 

* * *

 

 Y lo era, realmente lo era se lamentó Stiles, dirigiéndose al sofá para coger el montón de ropa para planchar y llevarlo al pequeño cuarto de la colada - del que no tenía muy claro por qué la había sacado -, y tan absorto iba en sus pensamientos, que no se fijó en que el cesto de la ropa sucia estaba en su camino, tropezó con él, y acabó golpeándose el dedo gordo del pie contra la esquina de la mesa de centro. La puntiaguda esquina de la mesa de centro de madera maciza.

\- ¿Stiles? - preguntó Derek al oír el golpe.

\- ¡Hostia! - exclamó, soltando la ropa, dejándose caer contra el brazo del sofá mientras se llevaba la mano al pie - Joder, joder, joder - repitió mientras notaba como se le saltaban las lágrimas.

\- ¿¡Stiles!? - repitió preocupado, acercándose al sofá a la carrera.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien - aseguró Stiles, aunque ni él se lo creía, ni su tono, el gesto de dolor, o las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas dejaban duda de que no era así.

\- Déjame ver - dijo Derek, apartando primero la ropa que había acabado de vuelta en el sofá de un manotazo, para ayudarlo a sentarse, y después la del suelo con un pie para poder acuclillarse frente a él y, con cuidado, apartarle las manos con las que había envuelto el pie que se había golpeado para poder sujetarlo él; y nada más rozarlo las venas negras que aparecían cada vez que le quitaba el dolor a alguien aparecieron en su mano y su brazo.

\- No hace falta - susurró Stiles con la voz ronca.

\- Shh - lo mandó callar el otro, sacándole el calcetín con cuidado y teniendo cuidado de seguir tocando en todo momento su tobillo para tener los dedos sobre la piel - Tengo que mirar si está roto - dijo con tono de disculpa, y tras recibir un asentimiento sacudió los dedos para asegurarse de no estar drenando el dolor y movió el dedo para comprobarlo, provocando que Stiles dejase escapar un siseo y se mordiese el labio - Lo siento, ya está, ya está - dijo al momento, volviendo a hacer que doliese menos, y dejando un beso en la planta del pie del chico - No está roto, pero tienes un buen golpe, ahora vengo.

Y no habían pasado dos segundos - bendita velocidad lobuna, hombrelobuna, como se dijese... - cuando Stiles, que había cerrado los ojos tras apoyar la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, volvió a notar un cosquilleó que lo llenaba de alivio al volver los dedos de Derek a su pie. Y Derek, que se acababa de sentar en la mesa y apoyar el pie accidentado en su regazo, no había vuelto solo de la cocina, se había traído con él una bolsa de guisantes congelados envuelta en un paño, bolsa que acabó apoyada a su vez contra el dedo  dolorido.

\- No me digas que se nos había acabado todo menos eso - comentó con una risa amarga.

\- Esto, media caja de nuggets y... una lasaña congelada - contestó Derek, deteniéndose un momento antes de añadir lo último, y dedicándole una sonrisa  mientras trazaba círculos en su tobillo con el pulgar de la mano que estaba sosteniendo el pie y no la bolsa.

\- Eso es mi karma - se lamentó, dejando caer la cabeza contra el sofá, antes de parpadear, dejar que cayesen las últimas lágrimas (que para ser sinceros seguramente eran la mitad por el golpe y la otra mitad las que había estado aguantando antes) e incorporarse para mirar a su novio - Der, lo siento.

\- Me tienes dado sustos peores - respondió el chico, inclinándose y llevando una mano a su mejilla para secarle las lágrimas, después de asegurarse de que la bolsa se quedaba en el sitio.

\- Der... - dijo Stiles, mirándolo a los ojos al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza para apoyarla más contra la palma de su mano.

\- No pasa nada - le aseguró el otro - Hemos tenido unos días muy movidos.

\- Ya, y yo los pagué contigo. Lo siento - se disculpó de nuevo, cogiendo la mano con ambas suyas para dejar un par de besos contra la palma y después devolverla a donde estaba, dejando una mano sobre ella, y la otra aferrada al antebrazo del moreno.

\- Yo tampoco estuve muy fino; estoy cansado y salté a la mín...

\- No, no, no. - interrumpió Stiles, apretándole el antebrazo para darle más fuerza a sus palabras - Soy yo el que se pasó, y el que te dijo un montón de barbaridades; que son todas mentiras por cierto, tenlo claro.

\- No pasa...

\- Que sí pasa - lo cortó otra vez - Te acabo de decir un montón de gilipolleces, y son una sarta de patrañas. Me encanta que me cuides, y cuidarte, y siempre nos repartimos las cosas de casa, y esta semana te están explotando en la comisaría, que por cierto, espera a que pille a mi padre y se va a enterar, y yo acabé haciéndolo todo más difícil.

\- No pasa nada - insistió Derek, inclinándose más para darle un beso rápido - Si yo no hubiese estado tan cansado no le habría dado tanta importancia, no es tu culpa que...

\- Llevaba tomando el doble de Adderall desde que empezaron los exámenes - confesó Stiles, cerrando los ojos para no ver la mirada que aquello estaría provocando hacia su persona, pero cuando pasaron un par de segundos y Derek no dijo nada, abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro para encontrarse a su novio mirándolo impertérrito - ¿No me vas a echar la bronca? - preguntó, haciendo una mueca que dejaba claro que estaba esperando un grito.

\- Lo que menos te hace falta ahora es que yo te eche la bronca - respondió Derek, moviéndose para levantarse.

\- Eh, eh, no te vayas - pidió Stiles, pensando que en su enfado iba a dejarlo allí, extendiendo un brazo con la idea de sujetarlo.

\- No me voy - aseguró Derek, que una vez de pie y, tras poner un cojín en el sitio que había estado ocupando, para apoyarle el pie en blando, se sentó a su lado en el sofá, echando un brazo por encima de sus hombros para moverlo y acurrucarlo contra su pecho - Y no estoy enfadado - aseguró, dejando un beso en su pelo.

\- ¿Seguro? - cuestionó Stiles, entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos con los del moreno, y cerrando los brazos para hacer que lo estrechase más.

\- Seguro - prometió.

\- ¿Y estoy perdonado por lo de antes? - preguntó, moviendo la cabeza para dejar un beso en su mandíbula.

\- Sí - respondió Derek, moviéndose para atraparle la boca con la suya antes de que pudiese apartarse; y lo besó sin prisas, con calma, sin perder un momento en colar la lengua en su boca, pero sin llevar el beso a nada más que un roce continuo y cariñoso, que acabó terminando cuando ambos acabaron sonriendo y haciendo difícil el seguirse besando.

El moreno dejó un par de besos más sobre los labios de Stiles, y éste respondió con una sonrisa más grande aún y una serie de besos que fueron de su mejilla a su cuello, para después dejarse caer de nuevo contra su pecho completamente relajado.

\- Echaba de menos eso - murmuró, arrebujándose contra él.

\- Y yo - aseguró Derek - Y dormir contigo, llevas tres días llegando a la cama casi cuando yo tengo que levantarme - comentó, y no era un reproche ni nada parecido, pero Stiles pudo oír el puchero que escondía.

\- Lo sé, y es un asco - dijo con seriedad - Como me cuesta coger el sueño pensé que podía aprovechar para ir mirando los regalos de Navidad por Internet, para ver si cojo ideas, pero no puedo hacerlo en la cama por si doy con el tuyo, y al final me acabo distrayendo, me dan las tantas y llego a la cama deshecho. Por eso me despierto tarde estos días, y por eso se me pasaron las cosas.

Derek asintió, dejando un par de besos más en su frente mientras le acariciaba los dedos con los suyos.

\- Tienes que dejar de doblar la dosis cuando te conviene - susurró, y ese era su tono de "no Stiles, no estoy enfadado contigo, pero esto es serio y me preocupa", así que Stiles apretó sus manos mientras seguía devolviendo las caricias - Que lo hagas un par de días vale, pero sabes que si te pasas mucho luego te pasa esto. Y sabes que si necesitas ayuda para concentrarte, o simplemente para mantenerte despierto, me lo puedes decir.

\- Lo sé, pero sabía que esta semana tenías los turnos del infierno, y quería que descansases antes todo lo que pudieses- le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, porque aquella había sido su razón principal para decidir doblar la dosis de Adderall y no pedirle a Derek que trasnochase con él para hacerle café y preguntarle el temario; había sido por eso, y por no querer molestar.

\- Me habría dado igual - dijo su novio, y Stiles sabía que era verdad y dejó un beso en sus nudillos por ello - Así que para la próxima hazlo. Además, me gusta ayudarte a estudiar, y sabes que cuando no estás en la cama duermo peor. Y nunca me molesta - añadió en un susurro, inclinando la cabeza para decírselo al oído, y Stiles se estremeció, por lo que el aliento de Derek le había hecho, y por el hecho de que supiese que era algo que lo avergonzaba y aún estando a solas lo hubiese dicho como si fuese un secreto.

\- Anda, déjame levantar - dijo Derek, moviéndolo él y aprovechando para pasar los labios, y luego la nariz, por su nuca.

\- Nooo - se quejó el chico, dejándose caer sobre él cual peso muerto antes de dejarlo levantarse - Pupa. Cansados. Mimos. - dijo, acurrucándose de nuevo contra su pecho, y moviendo las piernas para pasárselas por encima, hasta quedar sentado de lado encima de él.

\- El pie - lo avisó Derek riendo.

\- El pie está malito, y no quiere que te muevas del sofá - asintió Stiles.

\- Pero si me muevo del sofá, - empezó Derek, que se interrumpió a si mismo con lo que Stiles llamaba un maullido lobuno, al notar los dedos de su novio empezar a masajear su nuca, y acabó por continuar hablando con la cabeza echada hacia atrás - acabo de recoger la cocina, y puedo hacer los tacos, que no serán lasaña, pero puedes decirle a Isaac que los hiciste y ponerte en cabeza de esa competición vuestra.

\- A la mierda Isaac, pedimos pizza - dictaminó Stiles rotundo.

\- Pero para ti es importan...

\- Para mí es importante que hace dos semanas que no tenemos tiempo para estar así entre una cosa y otra - lo cortó - Y que me da igual darles de cenar los guisantes y los ocho nuggets que deben de quedar si nos podemos quedar tú y yo así hasta que vengan. Además, dijiste que había una lasaña congelada, si tantas ganas tiene Isaac que la meta en el horno cuando llegue - finalizó, mientras con la mano que no seguía masajeando la nuca del chico empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa, asegurándose de acariciarle el pecho en el proceso, y cuando vio que iba a intentar discutírselo una vez más, preguntó - ¿O tú no echas de menos esto?

Derek se incorporó, elevando una ceja sin decir nada, y de pronto llevó las dos manos a su cuello para arrastrarlo a un beso que les arrancó a ambos un jadeo, y tras acabarlo movió la ceja del mismo modo, dejando clara la respuesta.

\- Gran, gran respuesta - asintió Stiles, recuperando el aliento - Sácate esto - ordenó, tironeando de la camisa del uniforme, y cogiendo una camiseta de las que Derek usaba para estar por casa, y que había estado en el montón de planchar, del suelo para acercársela a su novio, aunque al final optó por dejarla en la mesa - Y esto - añadió, moviendo las piernas para dejarle libertad de movimientos, y acompañando la frase de un tirón a la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

\- ¿Quieres un striptease? - cuestionó Derek divertido, mientras se ponía en pie para deshacerse de los pantalones, que dejó en el suelo junto a la camisa, antes de coger unos de chándal que eran de Stiles.

\- Ahora no, pero me reservo el derecho a pedir uno sin que protestes. Quiero que estés cómodo - sonrió Stiles, flexionando el dedo del pie, que ya no le molestaba tanto, cortesía de los guisantes, y de que los dedos mágicos de Derek (sí, era consciente de que aquello dejaba lugar a un par de interpretaciones, ambas ciertas, muy ciertas) habían estado encargándose de su dolor; satisfecho al poder moverlo apoyó la bolsa de guisantes sobre la mesa, y tiró de Derek para que volviese a sentarse.

\- La camiseta - le dijo el chico, pretendiendo estirarse para cogerla.

\- No, así - pidió, mientras con gestos le decía que se tumbase, y Derek asintió a ambas cosas, acomodándose en el sofá y abriendo los brazos para hacerle sitio encima suya.

\- ¿Mejor? - preguntó estrechándolo.

\- Imposible - confirmó Stiles, dejando un beso encima de su corazón - ¿Y tú?

\- Te quiero - fue la respuesta de Derek.

\- Yo también te quiero - contestó Stiles, mientras lo hacía colar una mano bajo su camiseta para que le acariciase la espalda directamente - Mañana podemos ir por casa de mi padre, creo que tiene un par de camisas que le quedan grandes pero que se quedó para las emergencias.

\- Vale, gracias - dijo Derek, acariciándole la frente con la nariz hasta que el otro levantó la cabeza para darle el beso que le estaba pidiendo - Cuando estén llegando vas a ponerte tú algo más cómodo y yo me encargo de la ropa y la cocina, ¿vale?

\- No. Cuando estén llegando cojo algo del suelo, me lo pongo, y yo me llevo esto y tú sacas vasos y de beber, ¿trato? - preguntó Stiles, recibiendo un asentimiento - Ei, - preguntó un par de minutos después, sin levantar la cabeza siquiera - ¿quieres ir a ducharte? 

\- No pienso moverme - contestó Derek, sin dejar de trazar figuras en su espalda con una mano, lo mismo que Stiles estaba haciendo en su pecho, y estirando la otra para encender la tele y bajarle el volumen para tenerla de fondo.

\- Vale, pero después no te vas a duchar, vas a quedarte quietecito acabándote la cerveza que te estés bebiendo, y dejar que prepare un baño para los dos, ¿otro trato?

\- No es que me pongas muy difícil decir que sí; pero, si te duele el pie me dejas que le eche otro vistazo antes del baño.

\- Trato

\- Trato.

 

* * *

 

 El trato lo cumplieron, lo que no les salió tan bien fue el plan de levantarse cuando oyesen llegar a sus amigos; principalmente porque no los escucharon. Derek se quedó dormido y lo último que escuchó fue el corazón de Stiles calmándose mientras se rendía al sueño, así que no pudo avisarlo, y fueron Scott e Isaac aporreando la puerta los que los despertaron.

Y no fue hasta que compartieron un par de besos, se desperezaron, y Stiles les gritó que iba a dejarlos sin cenar que se levantaron.

Y cuando Isaac abrió la boca para comentar la falta de cena que se le había prometido, Derek lo cortó diciendo que si acababa lo que fuera que fuese a decir, había una lasaña congelada, y probablemente caducada, con su nombre. Isaac claudicó a cambio de que le pidiesen pan de ajo con las pizzas, pero tuvo que volver a repetirlo cuando Derek cogió el teléfono para llamar, porque cuando lo dijo la primera vez el hombre lobo no se enteró, porque Stiles, tras reír, apareció a su espalda y lo besó como mejor pudo sin dejar de sonreír, murmurando antes algo sobre como esperaba que sí le apeteciese postre.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Tará! No estaba muerta (ni de parranda como dice la canción) estaba de exámenes, y no sabía que iban a absorberme en semejante agujero negro, pero he conseguido salir.
> 
> Y como nada más salir vi que por tumblr se montó la SterekWeek dije, ¿qué mejor que intentar hacerla cuando tienes 20 cosas pendientes? ¡Nada! (Acepto golpes si alguno siente la necesidad de dármelos)
> 
> Así que aquí tenéis el primer fic, que he acabado a las esplendorosas cuatro de la mañana, que es justo cuando lo estoy subiendo. Así que me disculpo por cualquiera falta de ortografía y/o barbaridad que os haya hecho leer, y prometo volver para corregirlas; me esperaría, pero me juntaría con el de mañana y no quiero arriesgarme a retrasarme (ya desde hoy).
> 
> Así que ahora me voy a dormir, os deseo fuerza y valor si alguno está viendo el capítulo, y prometo que desde mañana contesto todo lo que tengo pendiente, si alguno de a los que tengo que contestarle estáis por aquí. (En ese caso aprovecho: no me he olvidado de nadie!! Estoy viva!! Han sido mis exámenes no yo!!)
> 
> Como siempre, kudos, comentarios y tomatazos (en este caso guisantazos) son más que bienvenidos (y rogados).
> 
> Mi tumblr es [este](http://makeawishandjustbelieve.tumblr.com/) si os queréis pasar, yo encantada :)
> 
> Un beso,  
> Deb.
> 
> _________________________________________________________
> 
> Editado el 27/6/14
> 
> Sólo he corregido los fallos que había prometido volver a mirar :)  
> Aprovecho para decir un par de cosas que se me olvidaron al publicarlo (todo gracias a la hora):
> 
> Las cocadas, si no es suenan por ese nombre, son pastelitos de coco, o coquitos, dependiendo del lugar, y por lo que parece un dulce muy popular en México.
> 
> El incidente de Stiles con el Nesquik está basado en hecho reales xD Me pasó a mí, pero fue con la baticao del cola-cao. Para quien no sepa lo que es, es lo que Stiles describe, un vaso gigante de plástico con una palanca en la tapa que tiene como aspas para que los niños puedan batir la leche a toda prisa, cosa para la que hay que asegurarse de sellar la tapa tras meter la leche y el polvo de cacao en el vaso. Aprended de Stiles y de mí, si alguno reconecta con su niño interior que lo haga con cuidado xD
> 
> Y para acabar, consulté si lo que le ocurre a Stiles con el Adderall en la historia es posible, pero mis conocimientos médicos se limitan a wikipedia y otras páginas, así que espero no haber molestado a nadie si metí la pata :)


End file.
